Elle était forte sa Lily
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Elle était belle Lily. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux flamboyants que sa mère et les mêmes boucles indomptables de son père. Lily avait aussi des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Un rire franc, enfantin. Un regard poignant, vert lagon. Un grand sourire, réconfortant. Mais surtout, elle avait un amant. Son amant.


**Elle était forte sa Lily**

* * *

_Je peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation_

Oscar Wilde.

…

_U Turn_ - AaRON

* * *

Elle était belle _sa_ Lily. Pourquoi disait-il _sa_ Lily ? Elle n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne serait jamais la sienne. Lily faisait partie de ces filles qui se sentaient tellement libres que jamais elles ne se laisseraient attraper. Par quiconque, même par amour. Et Lily était outrageusement fière d'être libre …

Elle était belle Lily. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux flamboyants que sa mère et les mêmes boucles indomptables de son père. Lily avait aussi des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Un rire franc, enfantin. Un regard poignant, vert lagon. Un grand sourire, réconfortant. Lily était faite de toutes ces choses uniques qui ne la rendaient que plus belle.

De toute façon, Lily était unique. Elle avait un monde, rien qu'a elle. Elle s'inventait chaque jour des histoires, qu'elle griffonnait sur un morceau de papier et qu'elle jetait dans le vent pour qu'il éloigne ce bout de parchemin loin d'elle... Lily avait inventé un monde illusoire, à son image.

Elle était heureuse Lily. Du moins elle essayait… Lily partait du principe que la vie était moche. Ce n'était donc pas facile d'être heureuse après cela. Cependant, sa Lily était tellement forte, qu'elle pouvait tout supporter. Alors elle pouvait bien supporter que la vie soit moche, laide… N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne cessait de se répéter que _sa_ Lily était forte. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait se droguer il se répétait qu'elle était forte. Elle supportait tout… Il voulait pourtant lui dire de poser toutes les drogues qu'elle avait dans la main, mais qu'importe… Elle était forte, sa Lily. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle pouvait respirer sans assistance, qu'elle pouvait vivre sans avoir peur… Elle était forte, elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Elle était forte, elle résistait à tout…

Il pensait à tout cela alors qu'elle était dans ses bras. Il avait toujours aimé la savoir dans ses bras. Elle était fragile Lily, mais forte… Elle avait besoin de se reposer parfois, et ses bras, à lui, ne pouvait que l'y aider…

Il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle se réveilla. On aurait dit un ange, un ange déchu, mais un ange avant tout. Elle leva ses yeux vers les siens. Il y avait, dans son regard, une fissure. Fatale, irréparable… Il n'y avait que lui qui la voyait. Elle avait peur, cela se sentait. Elle était tourmentée. Elle avait certainement des esprits malsains dans sa tête… Pourquoi aurait-elle si peur sinon ? Pourquoi… ? _Sa_ Lily qui était si forte…

Il avait peur, lui aussi. Peur qu'elle le quitte, parce que Lily était libre. Peur qu'elle ne se perde elle-même, parce que Lily était libre… En fin de compte, la liberté n'était pas si belle. Rien n'était beau, à part _sa_ Lily.

Il voulait lui dire que ce n'étaient pas les ailes qui faisaient les anges. Il voulait lui dire qu'il restait une place dans leur monde pour les gens comme elles. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses… mais n'osait pas. Il avait trop peur de briser cette fragilité de l'instant.

Elle était belle _sa_ Lily. Ainsi couchée, nue, contre son corps brulant. La transpiration goutait le long de ses cils noirs. Ou seraient-ce des larmes ? Il ne savait que dire… Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer _sa_ Lily. Certainement pas comme toutes les autres… Elle, quand elle pleurait, seules les larmes coulaient. Il n'y avait ni reniflement, ni pleurs. Juste des larmes…

Pleurait-elle ? Au fond de lui il savait bien qu'elle pleurait, mais que pouvait-il faire… Elle pleurait toujours lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle relâchait la pression… Et lui, il ne demandait jamais d'explications. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient en un regard, en un contact.

Les lèvres de Lily s'approchèrent dangereusement des siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, qui leurs parurent des minutes, elles se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent… Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent finalement, elles se sentirent à leur place. Soudées. Enfin…

Ses longs doigts s'accrochèrent comme si sa vie en dépendait au dos de Lily. Il ne la griffait pas. Pourquoi abîmer un corps aussi innocent ? Ses mains dans le creux de ses hanches, il s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Il pouvait sentir son sexe se frotter contre celui de Lily. Mais il attendrait… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande…

Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour. Lily attendait l'occasion parfaite pour lui donner sa virginité. Alors ils l'attendaient, cette occasion qui se faisait longue… Ils passaient de nombreuses nuits ainsi, nus l'un sur l'autre, sans jamais céder à la tentation, pour le moment.

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr : elle pleurait. Il attrapa une de ses larmes et la mena à sa bouche, pour la gouter. Gouter ce qui faisait du mal à _sa_ Lily. Cette larme avait un goût amer, le goût de la peur. Encore et toujours ce même sentiment…

A la vue de ce geste, le sourire de Lily se fana et elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait mal pour elle, lui aussi. Il caressa son dos pour la calmer, alors qu'il sentait des larmes couler le long de son épaule. Pourquoi souffrait-elle ainsi ?

Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il irait au bout du monde avec elle. Il serait même prêt à affronter son père pour elle. Il irait n'importe où avec elle. A chaque pas, de chaque trajet, dans chaque ville, dans chaque pensée, dans chaque rue de n'importe quel lieu, dans tous les endroits où elle n'était jamais allée, il serait là. Pour toujours et à jamais : il serait là.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, plus amoureux que jamais. Demain était un autre jour…

_Sa_ belle Lily l'avait rejoint, et ils étaient nus, collés. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, il était déjà nu et attendait sur le dos au sol. Lily s'était dénudée et était allée le rejoindre. Ils se serraient dans les bras, s'embrassaient chaque parcelle de leur peau, se regardaient pendant des minutes qui défilaient comme des secondes. L'éternité était démesurément courte pour eux…

La jolie voix de _sa_ Lily perça le silence :

- Je suis prête tu sais.

- Oui je le sais, Lily.

- J'en ai envie.

Pourquoi lui dire ceci maintenant ? Lui qui avait tant de mal à se contrôler à chaque fois qu'il effleurait son corps, à chaque fois qu'elle passait sa langue dans son cou, à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait trop langoureusement, à chaque fois qu'elle avançait trop dangereusement ses hanches des siennes…

- Et cette occasion ?

- Ça y est.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai enfin compris à quel point je t'aimais…

- Il avait eu mal dès qu'elle avait prononcé ce mot : « enfin ».

- Tu ne l'avais pas compris avant ?

- Si…

- Alors pourquoi enfin ?

- J'ai compris que je t'aimais car j'ai enfin compris que tu m'aimais à ce point-là.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle avait toujours su qu'il l'aimait à en être fou. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, c'était une règle entre eux : ne pas mettre de mots sur leur relation. Pourtant il le lui montrait… Toutes les attentions qu'il avait pour elle, tous ces regards, tous ces gestes, toutes ces pensées qu'ils se partageaient… Elle savait tout de ce qu'il ressentait…

- A quel point ?

- Celui où tu me crois invincible.

- Tu ne l'es pas ?

- Personne ne l'est.

- Mais toi tu résistes à tout…

Il s'était toujours dit ceci. Lily était forte. Elle résistait, supportait… Elle était forte et belle _sa_ Lily. Pourquoi remettait-elle en cause ses principes les plus profonds et les plus vraisemblables ?

- Sauf à la tentation.

- Je te tentes…

- Plus que tout…

Ces trois derniers mots avaient fini de l'achever. Il pouvait désormais l'avoir rien que pour lui… Elle était prête à le recevoir…

Il l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement. Et il commença à descendre le long de son corps. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses seins : il avait appris qu'elle n'aimait pas les siens. Il s'était juré qu'il lui apprendrait à les aimer, mais pas dès leur première fois, pas si tôt. Parce qu'il y aurait pleins d'autres fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa de doux baisers de longs de son chemin jusqu'aux portes du paradis. Il engagea leur première relation sexuelle en suçotant son clitoris et en lapant le liquide qu'elle lui offrait sans retenue et qui s'échappait de son antre de désir. Elle était heureuse. Il était amoureux. Tout allait pour le mieux… Il poussa un doigts en elle, puis deux, puis trois en faisant toujours de doux et longs mouvements de va-et-vient.

Les joues de _sa_ Lily devenaient rouges, de désir, de plaisir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait juste qu'elle était encore plus belle.

Son sexe se dressait fièrement devant lui. Le regard de Lily se baissa rapidement vers leur bas ventre. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux : elle aurait peur si elle regardait. Lily obéit. Alors il entra lentement en elle. Elle était étroite, douce, chaude… Il poussa encore plus loin, même s'il entendait des gémissements de douleur de la part de sa Lily. Une fois entré complètement, il s'arrêta. Elle devait s'habituer à lui, à sa forme. Elle devait s'habituer à cette sensation.

Il sentit les battements du cœur de _sa_ Lily se calmer alors il débuta de lents balancements de ses hanches. Elle ne devait pas avoir mal. Il la vit commencer à ouvrir les yeux mais embrassa ses paupières. La vie était plus belle dans le noir… Il voyait parfois son visage se tordre de douleur et d'autres fois, un élégant sourire habitait son visage. Il la savait heureuse. Elle le savait amoureux.

Leur première fois fut douloureuse pour les deux. Lily avait souffert physiquement mais avait été transportée au cieux grâce aux attentions bienfaitrices de son premier amant. Lui, il avait souffert psychiquement ayant eu peur d'avoir fait trop de mal à sa Lily mais avait jouit en elle. C'était leur plus beau cadeau.

Une énième fois ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et amoureux.

Les semaines suivantes furent les plus belles et les plus douces de leur relation. Ils avaient retentés cette expérience et furent comblés. La vie commençait à être belle…

Tout s'effondra le jour où il la vit. Encore, elle s'était droguée. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlés. C'était son intimité, son jardin secret…

Il l'avait trouvé assise contre un arbre, presque morte. Il avait eu peur de la perdre. Il l'avait portée dans ses bras. Elle était légère sa Lily. Il l'avait doucement déposée sur son lit. Elle transpirait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues blanches. Il avait peur. Elle avait mal. Il lui enleva ses habits. Elle était nue mais il n'avait pas envie de la toucher. Il la voulait vivante.

Elle se cambrait, parfois. Elle murmurait son prénom, souvent. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, jamais... Alors pour la première fois, il décida de se dévoiler :

- _Ma Lily_. Ma si belle Lily. Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant, pas sans moi… Que dirais-je à tes frères, tes parents… ? Hein ? Comment ferais-je sans toi ? Ne prends-pas la voie de la facilité. Ne sois pas égoïste. Tu es belle Lily. Tu es forte. Tu es jeune. Ne meurs pas… J'aimerais que d'un simple baiser nous trouvions une réponse à tes questions… J'aimerais tellement… Mets toutes tes peurs dans l'ombre derrière toi. Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleur, car tu es la plus belle peinture que la vie ait jamais faite. Ne pleurs plus ma Lily. La vie est faite pour être vécue. Lily. Tu es forte ma Lily. Ne m'abandonnes pas. Je t'aime ma Lily. Je sais… Je ne devais pas te le dire… Mais c'était trop dur, tu comprends ? La vie à tes côtés est dur mais je veux la vivre. Je t'aime tellement… Ne meurs pas… Pas sans moi. Lily… S'il te plait, Lily… Je t'en prie… Ouvre les yeux ma Lily… Tu es belle. Tu es forte… Ouvre les yeux… _Lily…_

Elle ne le fit jamais.

Elle n'était plus _sa_ Lily.

Elle n'était plus forte.

Elle n'était _plus_…


End file.
